Invasion Vietnam: Trailer
Beijing, China 2017 Inside a military base, covered by grey dark steel An elevator is opened, a white general come out with his escort " Good evening, Mr General" a Chinese general comes to him and shakes his hand. ------ In a shabby wooden house, a bareback man is pulling up on the single bar. The sunlight is shining the place through the hole covered the shabby house. ------ (back to the military base) " We have kill him" The Chinese general " I want the evidence to make sure" The white general A man standing nearby open a briefcase to show the white general " He was shot dead as trying to cross the Vietnamese-Chinese border 2 month ago" The white general is looking at the face of the dead man as Agent N ----- (back to the shabby house) the bareback men jump down and inhale, then he walk to the table nearby and grab a towel (we can only see his back). ------ (miltary base) "No, he has fool you all".... (silence for a while and put down the photo) "he is still alive" ------ (the house) the phone in the table ring. the camera change to phone screen which shows the ringtone icon with no phone number. The man (who we only see his back) grabs the phone " Agent N is reporting for duty". ------- Logo of the producer.... ------ CNN news "The world is at shock due to the violence in China between the government and the protestant" Live footage show the protestant throw cocktail molotov to protestant. A protestant is shot death. ------ In a secret room with a lot of delegate like in a secret society meeting " We need to take back China before things are out of control" Rhys Ifans " And we need some one to get inside China to stop that plan" Tommy Lee Jones A car explosion in a US street. A group of guerillas are approaching the shabby house of agent N. --------- (In a cafe shop in US), a Chinese man is speaking to a south America man (Mexico) "We are speaking about something that will change this world completely" Chinese man " I think we have to eliminate him first" the mexican man Then he show the Chinese the footage of Agent N in the forest. ---- (back to the shabby house in the forest) the guerillas lean up and shoot bazooka to the shabby house. It exploded. Agent N, wearing the ranger clothes, is driving extremely fast on the motorcycle in the street near the forest. In a luxury hotel, Erin is speaking on the phone. " I think I have been followed" She turns back and sees a lot of suspicious asian men. " I'm on my way, stay there" Agent N, wearing a vest, is speaking on the phone. Then he throw the phone and take out a silencer. The suspicious guys approach Erin and they're about to take out the gun. Agent N enters the room and shoot down all the suspicious guys (4 shoot) ------- (back to the meeting room) " our man is on the way to Vietnam then China" Tommy Lee Jones " how can we trust your man" an old man " Because he is our only choice" Tommy Lee Jones ----- scene change to the military transport aircraft flying in the evening sky above the cloud. Inside, a lot of muscular special force with gauze mask are arming the heavy weapon. ------ in a luxury party Diana wears the luxury dress and is holding a cup of wine. A man whisper in her ear " 635 is coming for you" " that man ? I thought he was dead" ---- Agent N has landed with the parachute. He takes off his parachute. ---- (in the meeting) "No body could stop him" Tommy Lee Jones Agent N in the black vest is shooting continously with MP5 in a chaos party in BItexco. ----- Erin, in tight latex clothes, is aiming with the sniper " Aiming at the target" A helicopter with machinegun shoot continously to the Bitexco building. ------ Agent N, in the black vest, is speaking, face to face, with Diana " You don't know what you're facing right now" " I remember everything" " You can't stop them, believe me, you will never stop them" ------ A rocket is fire to the car behind N, it exploded and blow him away. Agent N is having a barehand fight with a special force Agent N is driving a motorcycle above a train. A gunfight between a group of soldier. A man in a mask, holding firearm is hiding behind a wall. Agent N with many other man are walking inside a big airplane. ----- "Just in case you don't know, he is one of the most dangerous secret in the world" A Chinese general speaking inside a room. ------ Agent N is having a barehand fight in the military base with many soldiers. In the dam, a helicopter shoot behind N continuously, he jumps away then turn back to shoot down the helicopter. ------- "No government can stop that war" A chinese general A lot of chinese soldier are moving with tanks, N has a very nice hand combat with a secret agent, then later hold his head, kick in his belly then both fall in the glass, it break immediately then both fall in the ground. ---- " Our plan has been compromise" A room with a lot of Chinese general with the screen showing the activities of the army. Agent N is shooting continously inside the ariplane. Agent N is having the barehand fight with the general inside the airplane. Agent N is flying an airjet to chase the giant airplane. Agent N is naked and kissing Diana in the hotel. Agent N is driving a car in the car chase with many gang behind shoot to his car. Agent N is having the fight, he kicks down 3 men while a man behind him take out a gun, As N turn back, the guy is shot as Erin shot the gun to save him. Anti aircraft machine gun are shooting continuously to the chinese soldier parachuting from the military airplane. " Hold tight." Diana is holding Agent N from the back as they're driving on the highspeed motorcycle on the exploding-giant aircratt carrier. The scene looks extremely chaotic as a lot of chinese soldier in the aircraft are running way. The aircraft is being exploded. They jump down to the sea with many rubber boat of the soldiers surround. ---- Agent N in the ranger clothes, with his bloody face after a barehand fight (the fight before with the secret agent that he falls in the ground) " Spending the rest of your life to live like a rat....." the secret agent Agent N looks at him and smiles " Haha, thing isn't that easy....it's just a cover" ---- Two helicopter are flying near a skycrapper. Agent N in a black ranger clothes is holding a sniper and running to the balcony, he aim and shoot, the top building of the skycrapper exploded with 2 heli nearby.Category:News